


Awkward Dinner

by orphan_account



Series: DeanBenny Daddykink [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brother Angst, Daddy Kink, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny cooks for Dean, Sam, Castiel, Bobby, and Garth after they come back from a hunt. Sam and Dean get into a fight. Rather judgmental things are said. Dean refuses to feel guilty for being in a relationship with Benny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely sure what my rules are in regards to how much of an AU this is, but I really, really want Garth to meet Benny and I want Bobby to get to explore his reaction to meeting Benny the first time and seeing that Benny and Dean really are close friends (and in this fic boyfriends).

Dean had gone off on a hunt with his brother, Castiel, and a couple other hunters. The names didn't sound familiar, but Dean didn't really talk much about all of his hunting buddies. He just knew that one had actually been dead once; Benny could probably guess that it was the hunter that he helped get out of Purgatory, along with Sam, but Benny couldn't remember his name for the life of him. All he really knew was that Dean was on a hunt and wouldn't be home for a few days. Benny was fine with that, but he was really looking forward to knowing that Dean was safe and back at home. 

Dean called him every time he reached a new destination, be it a motel or a restaurant or something else, giving him updates on how the hunt was actually going and letting him know that he was safe. The conversations didn't last long, and Benny could practically hear the glare Sam was undoubtedly giving Dean on the other end of the line. But Benny knew how much his brother meant to him, so Benny didn't ask about it or say anything overly scathing. Honestly, Benny just wanted the two to get over whatever Sam had against Benny so they could go back to being . . . well, back to being brothers who didn't have a big wedge between them. 

Benny didn't know much about how they had grown up together or much about the Apocalypse or anything like that. He didn't know much about Dean before when he met Dean. And he didn't really feel like he needed to know, just like Dean didn't really feel a need to ask too much about his life with Andrea or his life with his maker or his life before even that, with his wife and children. The less they spoke about past relationships, probably the better. 

Benny did know about Castiel, though. That was very difficult not to know, even if Benny hadn't been back in the flesh for it. Dean didn't give details about it, but it was clear that the hunter had been head over heels for the angel, and then . . . then he wasn't. Or not that he wasn't, but that it hadn't gone very well. He knew something had happened between the two, and Benny could sometimes tell that they had slept together, if the looks Castiel would sometimes give Dean was any indication, but whatever had torn them apart had been mutual and amicable enough for them to still be friends and still go on hunts together and still talk to each other. 

Benny just knew that Sam somehow blamed Benny for it, even though he hadn't been resurrected again until after Dean and Castiel broke up. 

Whatever the reason, Benny knew not to talk much about Sam to Dean or about Castiel, outside of asking how they were doing and accepting whatever answer Dean decided to give him. 

When Dean called to tell him that they had finished the hunt and he would be back in a few days, Benny was very happy and asked Dean what he'd want to eat when he got back. 

Dean grinned and said into the phone, "Whatever you make will be amazing. Fast food really doesn't cut it when I've gotten so used to eating your food."

Benny laughed a bit. "I'll make a grocery run and surprise you, then, sugar."

"Okay. I've gotta go. See you soon."

"Love you, darlin'."

He could hear the smile in Dean's voice. "Love you, too."

Dean then hung up, and outside of short phone calls, Benny didn't hear from him again until Dean showed up at the front door. 

Castiel, Sam, and two others were standing behind him, and from the look on Dean's face, it didn't seem like he had actually planned on letting them follow him into the house. Benny cordially let them all inside, however. 

"Welcome back," Benny said, giving Dean a hug. Dean hugged him back a bit tighter than he normally would, and Benny wondered exactly what was going on. 

Sam looked pissed off, but Benny was used to that expression on his face. Castiel, however, looked a little embarrassed. The other two were a shorter, bearded man with some gray hairs and a baseball cap atop his head and a younger, also shorter, man also wearing a baseball cap but clearly a lot more cheerful than everyone else in the group. 

"Benny, this is Bobby and Garth. Bobby looked after me and Sam sometimes when our dad couldn't and has helped on a lot of hunts before. Garth is another hunter buddy. Bobby, Garth, this is Benny." 

Benny held out his hand for them to shake. Garth shook his hand, then also pulled Benny into a hug, which surprised him. Benny gave him a one-armed hug in return, however. 

"Good to finally meet you!" Garth said, pulling back. "Been wondering who you were since Sam mentioned you in Kearney, Missouri." 

Benny's eyebrows flew up. "Do I want to know the context of that?" 

Dean cleared his throat a little. "Uh, specter possession, it was, uh, during your first return topside." 

"Oh." That at least meant it couldn't have been that terrible. Right? 

Benny's eyes then moved towards Bobby, and he held out his hand for the hunter. Bobby studied it for a moment, and there was a tense moment where Benny wasn't so sure it would even be a good idea to shake the hunter's hand. But Bobby accepted it, and they held the handshake for a very short time. 

"Nice to meet you when you don't have blood painting your mouth or fangs protruding." 

Ah, so he was that hunter he met in Purgatory. 

Benny glanced at Castiel, and the tension in him didn't seem to leave at all. 

"You okay, hot wings?" 

Castiel looked up, as though surprised that he was being addressed at all. He nodded, then avoided eye contact, preferring to stare at the very simple boatman decor. 

For now, Benny just ignored Sam. He knew better than to approach him just yet by this point. 

Turning to Dean, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Food's ready, just keeping warm on the stove. Wanna help with setting the table?"

"Yeah, sure," Dean said, sounding distracted. Benny could understand why. 

The two of them moved into the kitchen area, with the kitchen table. There was no door, only a doorway, into the kitchen, so they could easily see their house guests in the other room, Garth choosing to wander around their living room and checking out the decor. Castiel situated himself into a corner and sat down, more or less just staring at the carpet. Sam stayed in the hallway area, looking like he was working really hard not to have some kind of angry outburst. Bobby strayed just a little behind Garth, also observing the area, but seemingly in a more analytical way, trying to see how much he could learn about Benny just from looking around the house. It _was_ Benny's house, after all, though Dean was living with him. 

In a low voice near Dean's ear, Benny asked, "Any way you can tell me what happened?"

Dean swallowed a little as he set the table. "I . . . Bobby and Garth hadn't known about you and me, and they found out from Sam. They're - they're here 'cause Bobby wanted to meet you for real." He chewed at his bottom lip. 

"So . . . this is like meeting the parents?"

"Yeah, kind of. Bobby . . . Bobby is more of a dad to me than my own dad was, so . . . yeah." 

Benny nodded, understanding the situation. 

"Best behavior, then."

Benny kissed Dean's cheek, and Dean smiled a little. 

Once the table was properly set up, Benny pulled out a chair for Dean, then called into the other room. "Dinner time, boys!" 

Dean laughed a little at the idea that Bobby was a "boy", but Benny _was_ older than everyone, except for Castiel, but Castiel didn't really care how he was referred to as. 

The first few minutes of dinner were a bit awkward, unless you were Garth. Garth took one bite of the dinner and showed just how much he liked it. 

"This tastes amazing!" 

Benny smiled big. "You're welcome. It's my own recipe." He laughed a little as the hunter moaned in appreciation. Dean himself couldn't help but smile a little bit, too. Though it was clear Dean was still put off from how awkward the entire situation was. 

Sam wasn't really touching his food. Benny didn't know why, and he didn't really care. If Sam was going to be that way, he could do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't upset Dean. 

Castiel ate his food quietly, but after a few moments, he piped up, "Thank you, Benny."

"No problem, hot wings." 

There was a beat. Then - 

"Must you call me that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't . . . _have_ wings anymore." 

Benny shrugged. "You're still hot, though."

Dean almost choked on his food, and Castiel flushed greatly. Benny could see the smiles on both their faces, though, so he knew he did good. 

"Thank you, Benny," Castiel repeated, refusing to raise his head any higher, but he could see the crinkling in his eyes and the reddening of the ex-angel's ears. 

Benny of course didn't have food in front of him. He had had a blood bag before they showed up, and there was room in his stomach for more if Dean wanted to do blood play later. He just watched as the others ate, mostly Dean, and more than willing to participate in any dinner conversation that did occur. 

However, Garth must not have gotten the memo. 

"How come you're not eating, Benny?" Garth spoke up. 

Benny's eyebrows raised just a little bit, and Dean stilled. Sam's jaw stiffened. 

"I ate earlier," Benny said, choosing to simply be as agreeable as possible. 

"He's a vampire," Sam added, and Benny sighed. 

"That too." 

Dean gave Sam a look, but Garth just swallowed the gulp of food he had just put into his mouth, without chewing. 

"Really?"

"Yep," Benny said, not going to make a big deal out of it if Garth wasn't. 

"Huh," Garth said, glancing at Dean. Dean didn't look at him. He was too busy glaring at Sam, Sam returning the favor. Castiel sat awkwardly next to Sam and simply drank the beer that had been placed at his spot. "Not drinking live blood, I'm guessing?" 

Benny paused for a moment. 

"Well, I have a bunch of blood bags in the fridge. Some of it is filched from hospitals and blood banks, but some of it Dean donates. We got together the equipment for it a few months ago. It's like a personal Red Cross." 

" _What?_ " Sam said, his head turning to glare at Benny. 

"It's no different from donating blood to a hospital," Dean said firmly. 

"Cool," Garth said, and Benny was rather happy with the lack of outrage or surprise. 

Bobby hadn't said anything, but the widening of eyes and the rising of eyebrows and the muscle movements indicating that he had at least thought about saying something showed that the news wasn't sitting _as_ well, but he kept his silence for now, and that counted for something in Benny's book. 

Honestly, Benny could see where Bobby was coming from, though he barely knew the man. If what Dean said was true, Bobby basically raised Dean. Dean was his son. And he just wanted to make sure Dean was okay with the Big Bad Vamp, and he barely knew Benny. And hunters killed vampires and other monsters for a living. It made sense. 

Benny knew it wasn't _really_ the vampirism that Sam was objecting to. 

"You _let him_ drink your _blood_?" Sam asked, sounding like it was the worst thing he had ever heard. 

Benny knew the look that Dean was giving Sam, and honestly Benny would hate for that look to ever be directed at him. Then again, Sam's expression wasn't all that friendly either. 

"Vamps gotta eat," Dean said sternly. 

Sam opened his mouth, but he didn't say whatever it was he was thinking. He closed his mouth, took a deep breath, and the look in his eyes got darker, if that was even possible. 

"Can I talk to you? In private?"

Dean sighed heavily, setting the silverware down. 

"Fine." 

Dean and Sam then both got up. Benny watched them go into the living room - which really wasn't private, but Benny didn't really want them going into a private room to talk. As much as Sam _was_ genuinely concerned, Sam was kind of an asshole about it, and Benny didn't like it when he upset Dean. Castiel's head lifted, and they watched the two brothers as they started to argue. 

At first they could only hear bits and pieces of the conversation, but as the argument got more and more heated, they could hear every word. 

It wasn't just the blood drinking that had Sam all bent out of shape. From the sound of it, he had been bent out of shape for a long time and was only really getting it all out into the open. 

"I just don't get you anymore!" Sam exclaimed, gesturing somewhat violently. 

"Don't get what, Sam? What is so impossibly understandable about any of this?! When you've been the one telling me not to be so goddamn judgmental of every goddamn monster we've encountered! Hell, the only time you've appreciated my change of heart was that werewolf girl we let go! No, you've gone in the _completely opposite_ direction and are giving me shit for it 'cause I decided to go the other way!"

"I said to do more than just blindly follow Dad's plan! Dad never gave a shit who it was we killed - we even killed humans before when he was around!"

"We're not talking about that!"

"I never said to just _blindly_ trust some vamp - !"

"I'm not _blindly_ doing anything, Benny's trustworthy! Cas trusts him just as much as I do!"

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, because you do!" 

"That's not the reason!"

"It's a big part of it! And what do you care if Cas trusts him? Since when have you _ever_ trusted Cas's judgement?"

Castiel swallowed hard and lowered his head some, but he kept his eyes on the brothers. Benny gritted his teeth a little. 

Dean was trying to find words and also not lose face. 

"Cas has made mistakes, yeah, but he's not completely inept! Hell, we've made some bad judgement calls before, too, but Benny's different!"

"Oh yeah? Like I thought _Ruby_ was different?"

"Benny is _nothing like Ruby!_ " 

"Yeah. Sure. He's nothing like Ruby and had nothing to do with you throwing away the best thing that has _ever_ happened to you."

"The best - ? What the hell are you talking about!?"

Sam's expression darkened further. 

"You know what I mean." 

"No, I don't! What the goddamn hell are you talking about!?"

"Benny comes back from Purgatory, riding on the ass of some demon like a bat out of Hell, then you _dump_ Cas?"

For a moment, it seemed like Dean forgot how to formulate words. 

"Ex _cuse me?_ I did _not_ dump Cas, we broke up 'cause we agreed it wasn't working out!"

"Bullshit!" 

Benny raised an eyebrow and looked over at Castiel. Castiel lifted his head again, eyebrows furrowed and looking very confused. It only took a moment, but Castiel stood up and went into the other room. The brothers continued to argue. 

Sam was just on a roll. "You ditched Cas once you heard your vampire was back like you're some kind of - of - !"

Dean's expression darkened in a way that Benny honestly hadn't seen before, not even in Purgatory. "Some kind of _what_ , Sam?"

Sam looked like he realized he didn't actually want to go this far. Sam looked like he knew that what he was about to say was going too far. But he also looked like he didn't want to back down, either. Because men were stubborn, and men raised in hyper-masculine environments were even more stubborn. 

Sam took a deep breath and launched into it. "Like some kind of wh- !"

But he didn't get to finish. 

"Sam Winchester, if you call Dean a whore, I will kick your ass into next Thursday," Castiel growled out. 

Sam shut his mouth and breathed heavy. Dean looked like he was waiting for an excuse to punch Sam. Castiel, however, clearly wasn't having it. He didn't get between them, but it was clear he was part of the altercation now. 

"Sam, Dean and I separated with the agreement that we just weren't good for each other. Dean hovers too much, and I can't provide for him what he needs emotionally. With my current understanding of human behavior and emotions, I'm more or less useless when it comes to anything more than making sure Dean's physical needs like shelter, food, and safety are met. And as you have already experienced, I'm not that good at cooking or handling money. However, when given my own space and him without the responsibility of needing to take care of me, I've been adapting quite well, if slowly. And Dean is happy with Benny. Benny can provide what I can't." 

Castiel looked to Dean, and he gave him a bit of a smile. 

"I'm glad it's working out with him." 

Dean looked at Castiel, and he managed a small smile in return. 

They both looked back at Sam. 

"I don't know what you think happened or _why_ you would think it," Castiel continued. "I'll admit that I don't really understand much of what you do. But Dean has done nothing wrong." 

Sam was listening. It just looked like he was having difficulty reconciling it within himself. Dean took a deep breath and tried to calm down some. 

"I know you don't like Benny, and that you like Cas a whole lot more than . . . everyone else I have ever slept with, but can you at least try to give him the benefit of the doubt and be nice to him? If for no other reason than to make me happy?" Dean asked. 

Benny stayed in the kitchen, recognizing that, as much as Benny _was_ talked about in the conversation, it was very much a brothers-and-Cas-only conversation. And he respected that. 

Everyone waited for Sam to respond to Dean's request. He took several deep breaths, but he was now keeping his head down and not looking at Castiel or Dean. 

"I'll try," Sam said eventually, and honestly it was probably the best Dean was going to get. And Dean seemed to accept that. 

"Good," Dean said. There was an awkward pause, then, "You wanna eat or do you wanna go home?" 

Sam swallowed hard and didn't say anything for a long moment. 

"Home," he said eventually. 

Dean nodded, though Benny could see his body tensing up some from where he sat. It helped that Benny could hear Dean's heart rate, even from all the way over there. Dean was disappointed. 

"I'll go with you," Castiel said. He turned to Dean. "I hope that's all right."

"No, it's fine. You got enough to eat?" 

Castiel nodded. "Thank you for dinner."

"No problem."

"And if you and Benny ever need help with getting blood, I'm more than happy to help," Castiel added. 

Dean smiled at him. 

"Thanks, Cas." 

Castiel then took hold of Sam's arm, and Dean let them out the front door. Dean closed it behind them, and as Dean returned to the table, they heard the sound of Sam's car roaring to life. 

Dean sat down and let out a long sigh. 

Benny reached out and touched Dean's hand. Dean allowed himself another smile just for the sake of smiling and took hold of Benny's hand. 

The rest of the dinner went much more smoothly, and Benny might have managed to make Bobby not hate him completely. Garth really grew on Benny, and vice versa, so at least there was that. 

After Bobby and Garth left, Dean wrapped his arms around Benny and kissed him gratefully. Benny kissed him back, putting his arms around Dean's waist and rocking them back and forth. 

"I've missed you, darlin'," Benny said. 

Dean moaned a bit, grinding his hips forward into Benny. 

"I've missed you, too, Daddy." 

Benny grinned at him. 

"I'm sorry dinner was stressful. He shouldn't have talked to you like that."

Dean shrugged. "He just likes Cas better." 

"Can sort of see why." 

Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"Him being an angel and all that."

"Most angels are dicks."

"And Cas?"

Dean smirked. "Has a huge dick."

"Hey now."

Dean laughed. 

"You wanna know something Cas told me while we were on the hunt?"

Benny's eyebrows flew up. "What was it?"

Dean brought his mouth to Benny's ear and whispered into it. 

"He said that if we were ever interested in a threesome, he'd be more than open to it." 

Benny chuckled, his face flushing just a little bit. "Damn, boy, now you're spoiling me."

Dean licked his lips. "But it's fun to spoil Daddy," he cooed in that fake naïve tone of his. "Makes Daddy want to push his big, thick, juicy cock in my tight little hole and fuck me until I cry."

Benny felt his dick twitch in response, and with how Dean was pressed up against him, he could so totally feel it. 

"You really want to get dirty tonight, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I really, really do. Been without you for too long, Daddy." 

"Oh?"

"Yes, Daddy. I got hard while I was gone, and I only had my hand to make me feel good. It's not nearly as good as Daddy."

"Then tell me what you want me to do to you, baby boy," Benny said, his grin adopting a dangerous edge. 

Dean moaned a bit as he ground against Benny, Benny's hands adjusting themselves on Dean's hips, controlling Dean's movements. He licked his lips, his eyes getting heavy with lust as he looked up at Benny. 

"Can you fuck me on the floor, Daddy? Fuck me so hard I can't stop screaming Daddy's name?"

"Sure I can, sugar. If that's what you want. Or maybe my baby boy wants me to fuck his pretty little throat?" 

Dean whimpered a little, and Benny felt his cock twitch against him. 

"Can we do both, Daddy? I want Daddy to fuck me both ways." 

Benny groaned darkly. "Get on your knees, sugar."

Benny leaned against the counter as Dean dropped down to his knees, unzipping Benny's pants and pulling them down to reach his underwear and growing erection. 

The night was very fun, and Benny couldn't find it in himself to be angry with Sam at all. At least not while Dean was sucking him off and making him come in his throat, only to then get on his back and get him all worked up again so he could fuck Dean in the ass. (Dean did do the penetration sometimes, but Dean also really, really, _really_ liked being penetrated, and Benny didn't have a preference either way as long as Dean was calling him Daddy and sometimes wearing sexy outfits.) 

It was honestly a surprise when Benny got an apology letter in the mail. 

_Benny,_

_Sorry about being a jerk at your dinner table. Don't let Dean know I said sorry. We don't really apologize in this family, and I don't think he'd believe I was being honest if he knew about it._

_From,_

_Sam_

Benny smiled a little and pocketed the letter. Maybe Sam wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
